


Both the Sweet and the Bitter [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gigolas Week 3, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, arwen is amazing and I love her a lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elves do not need words.</p><p>...</p><p> Legolas watches Gimli; Arwen watches Legolas. Time watches how they change.</p><p>Story written by Determamfidd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both the Sweet and the Bitter [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Both the Sweet and the Bitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340374) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

14 minutes, 51 seconds

**Music:**

"La Primavera, #2: Largo" by Anne-Sophie Mutter, from Les Quatres Saisons

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 15 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Both%20the%20Sweet%20and%20the%20Bitter%20by%20Determamfidd.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here (15 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016011403.zip)  



End file.
